


Dulces sueños

by Ruedi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Estaré yo alguna vez en tus sueños, María? Porque en los míos... siempre estás. Ojalá podamos soñar algo juntos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulces sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes del videojuego Sonic The hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Dulces sueños

**Capítulo único: Mi ángel**

_Duermes. Duermes como si fueses un pequeño cachorro: plácido, tierno, relajado… Tus ojos se ocultan detrás de los párpados, la comisura de tu boca apenas esboza una muy diminuta sonrisa y tus hebras doradas caen cual cascada…_

_Yo sólo puedo observarte, mi pequeña. Eres la única persona que le tengo una aprecio superior, sin si quiera poder entenderlo del todo. Eres tan buena y dulce conmigo, al contrario de los demás. Gerald es como mi padre, pero tú… no encuentro la manera de englobar todo lo que eres para mí._

_No puedo evitar no dormir y ver como tú lo haces con facilidad, en medio del espacio exterior, en medio de la nada absoluta._

_Suspiro, me alejo de ti y me acerco a tu inmensa ventana, a contemplar el oscuro paisaje: oscuridad, estrellas, la Tierra, y varios cuerpos celestes más._

_La Tierra... Tu sueño, María. ¿Llegaremos? Ah, lo anhelo tanto que se cumpla, por ti._

_Me pregunto qué sueñas, serán prados verdes, inmensos mares, un campo lleno de flores, niños jugando. Muchas veces me has confesado que allí, en ese gran planeta azul, verde y blanco, debe de vivir la alegría, la bondad, la dicha. Y, muchas veces, pienso que debes estar algo equivocada, mi dulce ángel. Los científicos que me atienden a diario a estudiarme, no son para nada amables, a veces. Pero asiento con la cabeza, no quisiera que tu sueño de vivir allí se haga pedazos, después de todo, hay seres preciosos como tú que vienen de ése planeta._

_Vuelvo a contemplarte: te has dado vuelta a un costado, dándome la espalda. Estamos en una época un poco más veraniega en la colonia, gracias a un dispositivo que genera las cuatro estaciones de la Tierra, por eso duermes con una sencilla sábana rosa y un simpático camisón haciendo juego._

_Volviste a voltearte. Y yo sonrío, distraídamente. Suspiro y me voy acercando más a ti, preguntándome qué hay en tus sueños, nuevamente._

_¿Estaré yo, alguna vez, María? ¿Soñarás conmigo? Nunca me has dicho si lo haces. En cambio yo… Yo te veo hasta en mis sueños: juntos, hemos caminado entre árboles, paseado en parques, nadado en el mar y hasta hemos dormido entre la hierba una noche, mientras contemplábamos las estrellas._

_Me acurruco a tu lado, deseo poder sentir ese dulce calor que emanas y, taladrándome la cabeza, me pregunto por qué no seré un ser humano como tú, capaz de tenerte entre mis brazos, capaz de atraerte hacia mí, capaz envolverte, capaz de todo. Veo cada detalle de tu rostro y siento la respiración pausada. Un brazo mío pasa por encima de tu cintura. Me siento un pequeño niño de diez años al lado tuyo. Me aferró más a ti. Te oigo murmurar consonantes y vocales sin sentido, estás completamente dormida._

_De pronto, veo que tus ojos se abren, lentamente y, de golpe, se abren como dos platos._

— ¡Santo, Dios, Shadow! — _susurras débilmente_ —. ¡Qué susto me has dado! — _Te muestro una sonrisa burlona, no lo hice apropósito_ —. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir? — _niego con la cabeza. Siento que tus brazos me envuelven, tus largos brazos_ —. Ven, si estamos así, dormiremos mejor — _haces una pausa y veo que tus orbes celestes me observan con ternura, como siempre haces —_. Quizás, hasta soñemos lo mismo, así, ¿qué dices? — _sonrío ampliamente y tú haces lo mismo: no necesito responderte con palabras, ya lo hemos hecho. Me das un tierno beso en la frente_ —. Dulces sueños, mi Shadow, descansa.

_Nos acomodamos y nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo, rendidos por el sueño que nos ofrece._

_No sé realmente si habremos soñado lo mismo… Recuerdo que mi apariencia cambió: era un humano, como tú, alto, mi cabello era oscuro y mis ropas también. Vestía un traje raro, como los que llevan esos cuentos que tanto te gustan, de príncipes y princesas. Estaba parado, en medio de una enorme sala iluminada, donde había miles de personas, pero no los recuerdo. Sólo distinguí tu entrada: tenías el cabello recogido, lucías un hermoso vestido azul y me sonreías tan amorosamente que no pude negarte una sonrisa, en realidad, no pude dejar de sonreírte. Caminé hacia a ti y, juntos, danzamos quién sabe qué._

_Íbamos a un lado y hacia el otro, con lentitud y maestría. No nos dejábamos de mirar, ni de sonreír, ni tampoco queríamos dejar de hacerlo. Parecía que la música se acompasó, se hizo más lenta y más próxima, pues te aferraste a mi cuello y yo a tu cintura. No sé qué me dijiste en el oído, pero parece que fue hermoso, pues te aferré más a mí y sonreía más, como si sintiera la dicha plena._

_Me desperté con tu voz: tarareabas una dulce melodía, como si aún bailásemos juntos en aquélla sala._

_¿Habremos soñado lo mismo, María? De ser así, fueron unos dulces sueños…_

* * *

 


End file.
